


My Spot

by wintersoldierswhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: A little furry thief steals your favourite spot.





	My Spot

It was early in the morning and you performed a surgery last night, after standing all night and operating you came home to sleep a little. Even though Steve had super hearing abilities, you always made it inside without waking him up. “It’s only 6 in the morning,” you said to yourself and went to the guest bathroom to take a quick and a warm shower. You hated being awake at night, it messed up your sleeping schedule so bad but the idea of spending the day in bed with your boyfriend made you feel slightly better. You wore your green robe and headed to your bedroom and found your boyfriend cheating on you with another woman. 

Since she met Steve, it felt like she was under some kind of spell. Whenever he was around, she was on him. Cooking time? She jumped to his shoulder. Watching tv and cuddling? She was sleeping on his lap so you couldn’t cuddle. She sat on the toilet and waited for you two have a shower together. She solely became Steve’s slave. 

“Hey! That’s my spot!!” you whined, Steve was cuddling with her again and boy, they were inseparable. Steve giggled and started to give her belly rubs. She became this liquid form of a cat as he kept touching her.

“Morning,” Steve said, not taking his eyes from her. You were literally standing there with a robe and nothing else but he was checking the cat. You’d grow a tail out of jealousy if you could.

“I’m not gonna wish you a good morning when you are definitely cheating on me with a cat.” you pouted and sat on the bed. Miss Fluffy got up and started rubbing her nose to his face, she was really doing this on purpose. “Do you need me to move out, you traitor cat? I was there to hold your paw when you had a fungal infection, not him!” you told her.

As you were scolding the cat, Steve reached out and pulled you to his naked chest, the cat was walking away from you two. “See, she knows when to leave, sweetheart,” he explained, Miss Fluffy was off to her breakfast. “Also, you know that I have a big heart and a bigger bed for two of you, so don’t mind me while I steal your cat.” 

“You are not stealing my cat, my cat is stealing my boyfriend,” you whined as you spoke to his neck. Damn, he smelled so good. You snuggled to him, and his warm body covered you like no blanket could ever do. “You should get up and get dressed but I don’t know how to let you go,” he whispered to your ear. He didn’t want to let you go but your wet hair was soaking the pillows.

“You didn’t have a hard time letting me go when you had your cat with you Mr. Cat Whisperer.” You got up, slowly and painfully and got into your pajamas and dried your hair with the towel as fast as you could but when you turned your face to the bed, there she was again. She was laying on Steve as he dozed off to sleep. His chest was slowly getting up and going down and as much as you wanted to be jealous, stupidly jealous, this image was so familiar, so domestic, it made your heart flutter.

“I know that you do this on purpose but I’m warning you, you can’t steal my man from me. If you do, I’ll get a dog. Or another cat.” you whispered to her and she went to sleep, ignoring your threats. She was purring. You got inside of the bed and pulled the cover on yourself, trying not to disturb them. You lost your cat to Steve but gained a family with him.


End file.
